With the development of computer technologies, handling hard disk failures in a storage system may be a relevant research area. Generally, common problems in the area of failure handling may be on how to determine a hard disk failure, how to predict a hard disk failure to prevent data loss, etc. Typically, known methods may always depends on systems like RAID, which may notify the system of a disk error when a disk read/write fails. However, besides a disk, the storage system may generally include a plurality of structures or elements for connecting the disk; disk read/write error may be also incurred in all likelihood by failure of a certain element in a connection structure, rather a failure of a disk per se, which, however, may not be identified by RAID in most cases, and the RAID may still report to the system that disk failure occurs. Typically, failure of a connection element may be misjudged as a disk failure, and thus the disk may be replaced, and may result in causing unnecessary waste.